


I hate to crave you

by Yu_ff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Jumin Alpha / Zen Omega, JuminZen Week, Juzen, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, RFA Party, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_ff/pseuds/Yu_ff
Summary: For his whole life, Zen was thinking about himself as an Alpha. A meeting with one man changed his life drastically. He both hates and desires the man, who seemed to be his fated pair.The incoming party feels like a nightmare for the actor. He will have to meet with that man again. Unfortunately, he forgets about one necessery thing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omega verse!  
> That plot was sitting in my head for some time already. Zen, the beast, as a suffering in his fate, not accepting it Omega? It has to be fun!  
> I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I am.  
> For now, I have planned two-three chapters but depends if you guys will like it, I can consider continuing the story ;)

Only one day left till the next party will come. Tsh, everyone was waiting for it, being excited. Nothing strange; the last party they had was two years ago, what the actor didn't remember as the most fun happening. And everything because of one huge issue he was trying, like on every party, to hide from other members.

He was an Omega. 

The whole life he was thinking about himself as an Alpha. The beast toward girls, breaking their hearts just by winking to them, charming everyone with his beautiful look. There were no objections that he had to be Alpha, he felt it, he knew it.

It was a huge mistake.

The day he met that trust fund kid he remembered as the worst in his life. The heat starting build in his body, the mist covering his sight, the thoughts that couldn't move in another direction than to the black haired man he met for the first time. It was four years ago already, but he still was in it all as deep as at the beginning. Maybe even worse; from that awful moment, he couldn't find a release with any other person what was making him frustrated.

In front of the members of their organization, he was trying to act like he just can't find any cute girl as he was busy with his musical career. But the truth was way different. His body nor mind wasn't able to be affected by anyone but that man. And he hated that, he hated to think about it and he hated that man who was in his mind almost all the time. He couldn't focus on anything but him when that guy arrived; even his name just being mentioned was making him hot.

Jumin Han. A MAN. Trust fund kid whom he hated and craved the most at the same time. At least, Zen hoped that Jumin didn't notice it and planned to take this secret to the grave.

And tomorrow he has to meet him again. He will spend a whole afternoon with his presence, reminding him of his status. The position of fucking Omega. Not able to avoid him.

Just imagine it, the albino felt how his blood in his body is starting to boil. A well-known heat was coming with a fever of craving, what was impossible to get rid of it that easily. He knew it, he was reading about that on some anonymous online support groups. When Omega got affected by someone, the heat was controlling him till the object of his desire will help him with it. NO. FUCKING. WAY. That jerk won't touch him, it was evident! He can't show him this side of him; he was a beast! A wolf! Not a stupid Omega! It was just a prank made by his body; it couldn't be the truth! Yes, one day it will end, for sure, haha, it was impossible to be affected by that jerk.

Zen plopped heavily on his bed feeling like his muscular body is becoming weak. He took his pills, but it seemed that the growing excitement of seeing the fated man was stronger than them. He hated that state, the pain in his groins growing with every next minute, stealing the breath from him. Laying on his stomach could feel the bulge in his pants digging in the mattress; it wasn't helpful. The long white hair spread around him when the albino bit a pillow under him. It hurts... You jerk, it hurts...

He didn't know when his hand moved down slipping under his body to reach the painful erection. It was awkward, getting hard just by thinking of this man. It shouldn't be like that; it should be him who is making the others affected in that way. Why that idiot had to be better in everything!?

Actor’s hips lifted up to make more space for the hand. A soft moan left his mouth, muffled by the pillow clenched between his teeth. Gods, he needed some touch. The heat, he hated it. He felt so humiliated by the look of him when was feeling the overwhelming lust. Good that anyone could see it.

He couldn't fight with himself any longer. Unzipping pants his hand slipped under the boxers gripping his hard member in a strong wrap. Oh gosh, the scream in this room; it was his voice? A yell of desperation, so disgusting...

A cold air touched the tip of Zen's member when he released it from under the fabric. It was awful but felt so good when a strong hand began stroking the length in a fastening pace. He needed to get rid of it, to kick out that desire toward that man. Such a shame, masturbating himself having the image of the gray eyes of that jerk. To make himself feel good while thinking about him...

Also, it was not enough, the touch of the hand on only the part of his member wasn't enough.

Laying on the bed, the man undressed himself completely. He was in his home, right? Alone. It was normal to be naked on the bed, just more comfortable! Tsk!

Now nothing was limiting him; he could touch whatever he wanted. But how to handle it, when his whole body was screaming for the attention? The heat was inside him from the top of his head to the tiptoes, not missing any single cell. Gods... two hands wasn't enough to embrace him; if Jumin could be here...

NO! Fuck, what's wrong with you, dude! Thinking about that jerk now, disgusting! This is all his fault! If it wasn't him, you could still live a happy life of the Alpha!

Of course, it was a lie. It wasn't the choice he could pick himself. The body was born to be Omega, to be someone's toy, the last one in the hierarchy. Born to be a fucking sex doll for fucking Alphas. And from all Alphas from the world, the one with which he got to be affected was that trust fund kid!

Zen's hand moved again on the hardness, stroking it in a past pace. Who did he want to fool... No one would doubt that Jumin was the book example of the Alpha person. Not only the behavior of this possessive dude; Jumin was physically attractive. His thick, black hair, his tall body, his low, handsome voice of someone who seemed to be bored of everything surrounding him. His slender fingers which could give him the coveted peaceful...

Sinking into these thoughts, not completely aware, Zen moved his second hand along his tired body. So sweaty, like after an intense workout at the gym. But there he never smelled like that. The sweet scent of his lust, the pheromones that might call the one he was bonded with to take him, touch him, taste him, play with his body. Own completely. The scent of Omega, so hard to hide when it was activated.

"I hate you, idiot!"

His voice cracked into an almost crying sound when fingers reached to his nipples, squeezing them strongly. To change one pain into another. This jerk for sure would do it like that. Teasing him, acting like a king of the world, trying some of that kinky stuff. He couldn't be sure, but in his imagination, it fit him. He could see him demanding, biting Zen's flesh, his dark hair tickling the pale white skin of him, the body pressure showing his firm attitude, the slender pianist's fingers stroking his most sensitive spots of the body just to make the actor moan for him.

He drowned so deeply with his thought, no more able to control himself. Red eyes now were covered with the mist of lust filling every cell of his body. The sight locked on one undefined spot; Zen was away from this place completely. The hands he was touching himself were no longer belonging to him, but to the one he hated the most. A black haired man was moving fingers along the strong muscular body examining every part of it.

"More, please..."

Zen pleaded the imaginary partner to move further. The fingers continue the walk. He needed it, more of them, more of that guy. He needed to feel him inside, taking him, making own.

Albino whimpered loudly when two fingers found a way to his anus, rubbing the sensitive spot around. So wet, had he to be so wet there, it was embarrassing. But felt so good, he couldn's stop of caressing himself there.

"More..."

Panting heavily, the actor gasped deeply, slipping the fingers inside. Gods, it felt so good. His hips instinctively lifted up to expose himself more. Open more for that man, now watching him from behind, observing him jerking from the excitement. His gray eyes were so erotic, he couldn't see them, but could imagine, could feel how they are eating actor's perfect body knowing that he belongs only to him.

"You do want me, huh?"

The firm lips smirked at the thought. Would he make him be that same affected as he was? Mesmerized by the albino's charm, beauty and the hotness of his skin. Of course yes, who wouldn't! Another scream sounded in the room when the hand matched the pace he was raping his member.  The excitement was taking control over his moves too. The stimulation from both sides was making him crazy.

"Fuck, yes!"

His teeth clenched again on the pillow under him. Touching himself inside was amazingly pleasurable. Even more than stroking own member. Like that place was made for the pure pleasure, tempting for Omega to invite someone to take him there. He hated it; he hated that it was so fucking good! Sadly, it was the only way to get the true release his body needed. And finally, it does. That sweet pain cumulating in his lower back was promising him the incoming release he needed that badly. It came faster than he thought, and just because he began pleasing his ass, imagining the black haired man. The handsome, irritating amazing man... How could he affect him that much, how can his body reacting that strongly just fantasizing about him... It was crazy; his body was going insane twitching from the intense sensations of fingers penetrating him. Just a bit more, just a... aaaah~!

"Jumin!"

It was like an explosion in his head. A crying scream echoed loudly in the room at the moment of his release. Zen's body arched in an extreme pleasure feeling the hot ejaculation leaving his body. His release, his sweet peace. The end of his body suffering coming in a pair with the climax, lasting for a longer moment, making the man unable to move. Only jerking in place, with next shots of semen dirtying now his stomach.

Thoroughly exhausted, his body fell on the bed. Still breathing heavily Zen was slowly going back to the reality. That jerk... If he would only know what things the actor was doing, because of him. Even screaming his name! How sick he made him by just existing.

His breath was slowly calming. The heat decreased for now, but it wasn't what he exactly needed. The desire in him was never ending, and the release was just a temporary solution. It was tiring; he didn't want it. Why does he have to be an Omega? Even being an average Beta sounded better... And tomorrow he will see him in person after a long time; maybe he could just say that is not feeling well and won't go? No, he can't be a coward and hide from that idiot, like a rat. He will go to the party, will steal all the reporter's attentions, shining with his perfect beauty. Yes, he will show that jerk that he won't give his body control him. He will go there, will look into his eyes and with a smile on his lips won't let that jerk see anything.

He just needs to remember to take a bigger dose of his calming pills. And everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...if it was Jumin, he didn't care. Earlier he would never think about him like that, but now, he wanted that man the most."
> 
> The party's days came, and the two males met again. Eye in front of the eye. The air between them became heavy. The gray gaze made Zen shiver along the whole body, afraid of his own reactions. He knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh,I felt excited with the idea for this chapter.But I didn't expect it will end that long!
> 
> Writing it more ideas were born in my head, then I decided to not end it on only two chapters, but build a whole story between these two. That's whyI had to change some previous plans, to...well, read it yourself ;)
> 
> My headcanon of Jumin describes him as the caressing one, even if it comes to more intense moments. Worshipping the intimacy and new things in his life.

“Just one more, please!”

Zen was in his private heaven staying in front of photographers, surrounded by flashes of theirs cameras. Thanks to Seven, the rumors about his new big role spread among celebrity magazines, and now everyone wants to do an interview with him or take a picture. Luckily, the albino spent almost two hours preparing himself for the party, making sure his beauty will be shining the most this day. Of course, he didn't plan to overshadow their new party coordinator, but what could he do just being born that attractive? Besides, feeling good with his look was helping him to forget about another thing. Or more - about the person.

Odd, he wasn't here yet. It was unusual to that jerk to be late. Also Zen planned not to bother about it. For him, trust fund kid could not come to the party at all. Perhaps it was rude to think like that as he was the main sponsor of this event (of course his company was getting profits from it too as it was a good promotion), but still... Zen really wanted to enjoy the time of RFA activity, especially after that long break. He knew that his body would not let him with that man around. It was stupid...

"Ah hahaha~, excuse me, but I need to take a break. Oh, it is so hot here, don't you think?"

Slipping away, the actor made sure no one is following him. Of course, he loved being in the center of the attention; it was feeding his narcissism nature, but too long was too much; everyone could feel tired of all those flashes. And thirsty.

Looking for a waitress with something to drink, actor noticed a familiar face greeting guests next to the entrance.

"Oi, Jaehee! Wohooo, rescue me. I knew that there would be reporters, but I swear they will kill me one day, haha!"

Jaehee was trying her best to keep stoic, but her eyes shined in excitement seeing her idol coming from the blue.

"Zen. You look more handsome than usual."

The actor laughed at the compliment sticking out his chest; he would never be tired of praising words. It made him more sure that the time he spent in the morning was worth the effort. However, he noticed that his friend is not alone and immediately moved his gaze on the girl staying with her. Long brown hair, big hazel eyes, nice appearance, so cute.

"Who is that lady with you? Another fan of me?"

Zen sent one of his charming winks to her, making her giggle in amusement of his way of greeting.

"This is (MC), Zen. The one who joined us recently."

The girl smiled to the albino tilting her head in SO ADORABLE way, making him open his mouth in surprise. Oh, how could he didn't recognize her? Of course, he had not seen her before, even in a photo; the only one knowing how she looks was Seven, but he never shared the knowledge with anyone. Selfish dude! Hiding that beauty!

"Oh, really? I'm glad to meet you in person! You did such a good job, (MC). I had no idea so many people would come."

A girl smiled again in response, letting the actor grab her hand in greeting. That moment a weird feeling filled his body. A warmth that was stealing his breath, running along his body. Was it a reaction to her? No, looking into her brown eyes he couldn't find the source of that suddenly incoming heat. It couldn't be...

"The lady of the hour is finally here."

A very similar voice sounded from behind. Zen felt a shiver running along his spine. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Refined baritone echoing in actor's head. Piercing his mind like a sharp knife, making his chest heaving in a suddenly fastening breath.

"Congratulations, (MC). This is a good party. My apologies for being late, I was dealing with something urgent I needed to finalize today."

The silhouette passed next to albino, to greet with the special member of their group. Gallant as always, now nodding slightly with a business card in his hand. Zen forced himself not to turn away from the man. He can't show that something is wrong. But the incoming heat... he took his pills, it should help. Calm down, Zen. Calm down…

"Look who arrived. Mr. Perfect and his great entrance. Tsk!"

Albino crossed arms on chest, staying nonchalantly in front of the black haired man. He should act like usually, pushing away all unwanted reactions. Still, he forgot how it is to stay next to him, now affirming himself that it is just his body tricking him, it couldn't be that difficult to stand it.

But it was. And the way the gray eyes looked at him wasn't helping, sending another shiver along albino's body, ending in the worst spot it ever could. To distract himself from that feeling, he bit the inner side of his lip. Get yourself together, Zen!

Jumin stared at the other with a corner of his eye breaking the conversation with (MC). His usual stoic face now was decorated with a slight smile. Definitely not as friendly as the one he sent to the girl he just met.

"I'm glad too to see you here, Zen. Are you enjoying the event?"

Did... he... know? No, he couldn't! But the glance he gave him. No, no, nonononono! Zen was doing his best to never show his Omega side in front of anyone, especially in front of HIM. It wasn't happening!

His heart bumped in panic. If he looks at him longer, he won't be able to control himself and hide his secret anymore. He... needed to run. He needed to be a rat again, running from the hawk. Albino felt like his usually white skin now is burning from the incoming heat. It was bad; it was really bad.

"Zen... are you alright?"

(MC) asked, visibly worried about the actor, placing a hand on his shoulder. It made a whimper left him; his hand moved to hide his mouth a bit too fast. Oh boy... Everyone are looking at him with these eyes. Surely they will realize it soon.

"I... I will be back!"

It was evident how weird he was looking now, quickly walking to find a private empty place to hide. Not bothering with apologizing people on who he stepped accidentally, paving the way to the staff restroom. The door slammed behind him surrounding the actor with silence. A calming silence, broken only by the heavy, fast breathing of his own lungs. One, two, three...

"Gosh, that jerk... why him... why not that cute girl I just met."

For her, he could be Alpha, Omega, whatever. No, no no no omega. It was his hated fate he wanted never to happen. He should be alpha! As same as that trust fund kid.

From all discussion groups, he knew that all Omegas were happy meeting their fated pair. Feeling exciting, fascinated, couldn't wait to see him again. But not Zen. He HATED him. He hated to be Omega and every time meeting those gray eyes they were reminding him of the self he couldn't accept. It wasn't Jumin fault, but he needed someone to blame him for these feelings. From all persons living in this word... Gods... it would be better if he never met him. Just living the life of a loner. Everything was better than all those heats he was feeling from the day they saw each other for the first time. He remembered it perfectly. The pain in his groins was almost exploding by just looking at this man. Disgusting.

The sudden arriving on that man surprised him not giving a chance to prepare. Yeah, it sounded stupid, as much he wanted to believe that he could control himself he was aware that it is not possible. Maybe he should take more pills... It was dangerous with all side effects, but he really wanted to enjoy this day. Zen wanted to meet his friends, to get to know more the new girl. Oh boy, she was so cute.

Damn it; one more pill won't kill him. Maybe he will just need to be more careful, but in that state, he can't even pick a nose outside this room.

Zen reached to his coat inner pocket. Weird, he was sure he put it here. Hands began nervously exploring all pockets he has. No, he took them, he never forgot to put them. They have to be somewhere; they can't...

"Did you lose something?"

That voice. And a sound of locking door. Zen felt a drop of sweat running along his temple.

"This is a private area, jerk. Any nanny taught you manners?"

The actor mocked straightening himself. Being in front of him was bad, but being in a small room alone with him... now he felt even thirstier, trying to swallow but the throat was too dry, not producing saliva. He felt that this situation can't be worse, then a reflection in the mirror woke him up from his dreams. A hand with a white silk glove was holding his pills. When did he...

"You dropped it running here. I thought you would need it then decided to bring it to you as soon as possible. Hmmm, what do we have here..."

The black haired man nonchalantly moved closer the small plastic bottle to read the name of suppressants. Zen's eyes widened; no, it can't be!

"Don't dare!"

His body desperately jumped to the man to take back the pills. But Jumin didn't plan to let him reach to them, moving back his hand. It was enough for the actor to fall on the tall man in front of him. His heart bumped again when he felt a hand supporting him around his waist. And these eyes... so close, so beautiful, so...

"Arrrhg, take your slimy hands away from me, you jerk!"

From all feeling this one was the worst. The heat in him was boiling Zen's blood. Too close. He wanted to push him away, but the arm was wrapping him in a firm hold, not letting to move by any inch.

"Zen, do you have a fever? Your face is all red."

He was playing with him... He knew now and was taking advantage of that knowledge to have fun from the albino. A pale hand hit the chest in front of him, so weakly, slowly losing power in his body. It was hot here...

"Get off of me! It is not your business, you dumbass! Get... get..."

Actors voice was slowly breaking with panting. He couldn't fight anymore. It was the first time he could be that close to Jumin. He hated it the most in the world, but it felt so good to be in his arms. Jumin had to notice the change in the other's behavior, as he loosened his grip a bit, still holding him close.

"I suppose it is my fault? Your condition."

A faint nod was his only answer. Zen has no strength to for more, desperately fighting for any gasp of air. The scent of that man was intoxicating.

"You know, don't you? Why... why are you doing it to me? Just... leave it."

A smirk sounded in front of the younger male. Great, he really had fun with that situation. Seeing how flustered Zen is, finally having a chance to joke about him. Go ahead, jerk. He has now nothing to lose as his secret was known to that man.

But Jumin didn't plan to. The image of the silver head was fascinating but in other meaning. Placing the bottle on the sink, his now free hand began unbuttoning actor's coat. A shaky voice of the albino sounded in an unsure question.

"What... what are you doing jerk?"

The gloved hand didn't stop his action, reaching to the last button.

"Helping you. You can't go out like that, am I right?"

The coat fell on the floor. Even the tight pants of him couldn't hold the growing bulge. Zen moved his face to the side feeling embarrassed. His body was betraying him once again. Yes, he couldn't go out like that. Sweaty, trembling, with lips swollen of biting their inner side. And with hardening erection, making his groin ache.

"Why should you? You have nothing to do with that!"

Another smirk, this time close to Zen's ear, making a jolt running along his spine when the baritone murmured directly into it.

"How long are you planning to deny it? Weren't the last few years enough for you?"

These words were like a bucket of cold water for Zen. His eyes widened as he shot head back to look at the male in front of him, completely shocked.

"How... how did you...?"

"How did I know? Zen, how could I ignore the smell of your heat? I expected that you are aware of all Omega's effect on-"

"Shut up, dude! Don't say that word!"

Zen again was trying to push away from that guy.

"I am not any fucking Omega! I am not the fucking doll for you, perverts! I don't need your help, get away~!"

He felt flustered, wanting to escape from that arms. His body was screaming to stay, but head... he couldn't handle it. It was the most humiliating moment in his life. Even more, than when he realized his fate. Why does he have to hold him still, just fuck off!

But the grip around Zen's waist strengthened again not letting him away. If it would be any other fight, the actor could easily get rid of anyone just using his strong body; he wasn't exercising for anything. But now Jumin seemed to be stronger than him. Also, he wasn't in heat what could make him weaker.

His fight has an opposite effect, making the heir hold him tighter. One thing that he would never expect from him came out of the blue. Zen moaned when he felt firm yet soft lips on his own, with a hand holding him from behind his head. At the first moment, he wanted to push him away. To get rid of that disgusting act of kissing another male. Kissing the Jumin fucking Han! But as long he was holding him in arms, Zen's body began melting, not falling only thanks to the arms supporting him around his waist. The feeling was odd, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Jumin tasted fancy, of course. An expensive champagne mixed with imported strawberries. Sweet undertone mixed with the strong flavor of a man, making their connection intoxicate. He wanted to fight with it, but... for real? His body immediately clung to the other's deepening the kiss. Zen's tongue invaded into the mouth of the hated guy, desperately catching up all time he was avoiding him. Yeah, he can laugh about him later, he didn't care. The pain in him was too strong to restrain himself anymore. Another moan left actor's throat when the other tongue answered to his bold move. Now dancing in a balancing on the edge fight. Zen know that he lost himself in that guy, but couldn't admit it in front of him. Or more, in front of himself.

"Mnmmm~"

A faint whimper sounded when their lips parted from each other. Zen lifted his gaze and froze. The gray eyes in front of him... were shining in excitement. Jumin was eating him with the sight, piercing Zen's body with a million of needles. Now he realized that he wasn't the only one in heat now. That jerk... he craves him.

"Jumin...?"

"Forgive me."

Zen wanted to ask about what is he talking, but then he felt his back pressed against the wall. Jumin's lips were attacking the pale skin with a rain of kisses, groaning with every single one. Zen's lips, jawline, further to his neck. His hands reached to the lower edge of the black sweater the actor was wearing exposing his well-built chest. A loud moan left him when a silk of Jumin's glove touched his nipples.

"Dude, what are you doing?!"

His words might sound angry, but his hands apparently proved that he didn't want him to stop, tangling in the black hair in front of him, pulling him closer. How his kisses could be that addicting?

"Nevermind, don't dare to stop…"

His voice sounded desperate; indeed he was. Craving to be touched like that like never in his life. He wasn't a virgin but now felt like one of them. His previous intimate contacts with his girls before he met that guy were nothing comparing to what he was feeling now. The heat was almost killing him! Stealing more whimpers from his mouth. Zen bit one of own hand to quiet himself. Gosh, he was acting like a girl screaming under the touch. But it was amazing! Just kisses were able to make him in that state...

"Do you still want to deny yourself?"

Jumin's words sounded unexpectedly making another shiver over actor's body. A single jerk pushed his hips against others, making him embarrassed even more.

"Shut up and just do your stuff."

The older man couldn't help but chuckled at his answer. Even now Zen has to fight with him. But he had to admit that it was the part of him he liked. The only person who wasn't afraid to say what he thinks about him, tease and fight. Being used to everyone licking his shoes for all his life it was something new and stimulating. All that man was interesting, from the day they met. Maybe it was the power of their unexpected bond, yet Jumin wasn’t regretting it. From all people it has to be Zen, it wouldn't be better.

"How could I refuse to that nice words of you."

Zen's body changed position once more, now feeling the cold tiles in front of him, resting hands and chest on the wall. Jumin laid himself on other's back, slightly rubbing against exposed bottom, making him feel his erection, hardening under black elegant pants. His groans echoed in actor's ears again after feeling him so close. Handsome lips nipped the nape in front of him, when hands were busy with unzipping Zen's pants. It made the albino more impatient.

"Don't play with me and just touch me! Didn't you tell me that you are going to help?"

Jumin chuckled again. It was amusing to see him like that. But in a good way, making him enjoying their moment. The gloves became to irritate him. The young director didn't want to lose any single part of Zen, exploring every cell of his body, feeling his reactions, a sweaty skin. After throwing them away somewhere on the sink's shelf, his hands couldn't wait any longer to touch the male. Slipping them under actor's sweater, Jumin sighed of the warmth he felt under fingertips. He was never touching anyone like that. Honestly never felt a need for it. Until he met Zen. From the first moment their eyes met, he knew he wants him. The sudden hit of heat in his chest wasn't able to be confused with anything else. The bond between them was their common fate. But seeing Zen's reaction, how his face was grimacing in suffer, he knew that it didn't make the other happy. Zen... as long he knew him, that more he was understanding his reasons. That male wanted to be strong in other eyes. But being Omega should dramatically scratch his ego. From that moment his behavior toward Jumin changed. He was rude, currish, pushing him away all the time. Now he got proof that he was right. Zen wasn't accepting who he is and felt anger toward the one who reminds him about his destiny.

But now his body was betraying him more than words, showing how badly he craved to be treated like that. To be touched, to feel the connection of fated half. How desperately he needed to release his frustration. They were waiting for so long; it might be painful for him. No more suffering, Zen.

One hand moved down to slip under other's bottom clothes. An odd feeling of touching another male's member hit him first, but quickly he got used to that. Zen was big, especially for an Omega. Hard and strong in his weakness, so tempting to be explored. How it jerked in his hand, decorated with the loud whimper of its owner made Jumin more willing to please him there. Releasing his hard erection from under clothes, Jumin's hand began stroking him in a low, almost lazy pace. The amount of his precum was amazing, now dropping on deominant’s fingers, making the moves smoother. His own pants began being too tight now, asking for release. Not yet, Han.

Zen's breath became heavier with every movement on his length. Jumin was bold, more than he could expect. No candles, wine and all that solemn stuff he would suspect from him, but just regular ordinary touch around his sensitive spots. Not like he would complain, but... No, there was no 'but'. Everything he was doing made him doubt that it was his first time.

"Dude, who you are and where is the stiff Jumin Han I know."

"Perhaps in my pants."

Zen roared with laughter at that response.

"Gosh, Mr. trust fund kid is trying to be funny. Don't ever do that a-AAA~!"

His voice was broken with fastening in a small punishment movements on his member. It was unfair; Jumin has been getting control over him with just a simple touch. But what could he do being so deep in his heat? For all those years and trying to satisfy himself with own hands, he was stuck in a huge illusion thinking that he could live like that. Now feeling the big yet gentle hand on himself was way better than any masturbation.

"If you don't believe I can show you."

"Keep your cock inside, you jerk! Don't even think you could use it on me!"

His pale skin blushed just imagining it. Oh God, no fucking way! How could he give himself to be fucked by any male? Can't he just focus on making him cum and get rid of that frustrating flame from his body? It is easy, a hand, a member, stroking and poof! Done, everyone is happy. But no, Jumin seemed to have to way different plans. Leaving Zen's chest unhappily alone, both hands gripped the edge of actor's pants pulling them down.

"Oi, I told you something!"

Feeling incoming troubles, albino wanted to turn around to stop Jumin, but the heir blocked him with own body, laying on him completely. Zen whined feeling a slender finger slipping between his buttocks, stroking the entrance of him. His hands instinctively curled into fists. Jumin was holding him strongly, again he felt in a trap from which he didn't want to escape.

"Why not, Zen? Look, you are so wet there. For what if not taking me inside? Tell me you don't want it."

A tip of the finger slowly slipped inside making actor's hips twitch back. Unwittingly; showing that he like to be caressed there wasn't what he wanted to show this man. But slowly he began doubting that he could hide anything from here. That jerk was just reading all his body like a book.

"N... mhmmm, no, don't..."

"It is not very convincing."

Zen gasped feeling how the rest of Jumin's finger is entering into him. His anus instinctively squeezed around him to stop. It was nice yet embarrassing, what man he was taking pleasure from things like that? The thought about the fact he liked it… Immediately, the actor felt his cheek, ears and neck becoming red from being flustered.

"Ju... Jumin, just... don't... ahhhhh~!"

He won't stop. Not with that reactions. Jumin's lips moved to brush Zen's cheek trying to calm him.

"Relax, or I won't be able to do anything. I don't want to hurt you, no matter what are you thinking about me."

The hand that was holding Zen in place lifted up to reach to the hot face of the actor. Albino closed his eyes tightly to not look into the gray ones now being so close to his own. His all body was trembling in need to release and more touches. It all was unfair...

Jumin noticed his mood. How difficult it had to be for him to open himself to another man? He could understand him; if it was him, he probably wouldn't feel well with anyone penetrating any place of him. Zen was proud and strong, far from the book description of Omega person. Maybe that's why he was able to hide it for that long. And it was one of the reason that he couldn't accept it. Confused with two personalities.

Jumin's lips found a way to the one panting heavily now. He wanted to comfort him. To make him feel good with everything he was doing with him. And the kiss seemed to be a good way to make him relax. Feeling how slowly his body was losing the tension when their tongues met. How Zen's hips are impatiently moving, letting the finger caress him from inside. How more wet he is becoming with every move inside. Soon, Jumin added the second finger, stealing a moan from the male. But this time the actor was not trying to push him away, not begging to stop. His body accepted the touch and was begging for more. What the heir wanted to give him the most, as much as he needs.

"Yes, like that. Stop to hide your needs, Zen. When will you trust me that I am not your enemy here?"

Zen whined desperately after their kiss was broken. Why does he have to be so nice for him? It might be easier if he would be the jerk he knew. Just do things and forget about it. But no, he had to be so tutelary. It was making Zen feel even weaker. However, he couldn't deny that all he was doing felt great. His long slender fingers were reaching deeper than he ever could himself. Exploring him in angles, which were impossible to do alone. To find spots he...

"Ahhhh, n... no... not there!"

The spots he would never know that exists. His body arched in a sudden jolt of pleasure from inside. A scream left his mouth, forcing him to bit own arm to calm. His teeth dug deeply in the sweater sleeve, probably able to leave marks if his skin wasn't covered with the fabric.

Jumin smiled at that reaction. Did he find a secret sweet spot of him? The next move stroked the same than before, getting in return a similar response. Indeed, that spot was Zen's weakness, in a pleasurable way. His fingers began pressing, again and again against the found place. Not only to hear his reactions, which were music to his ears. But to make him want more, never more shy of his needs.

"Is it good, Zen? Should I continue?"

Zen moaned from behind the bitten arm, feeling like tears are gathering under his eyelids. It was so good, too much to handle it, he thought, as his body was crying with every push he felt inside, makinghis best to not be too loud. He almost forgot they are on the party in a public place, able to be heard from behind the door. But Jumin was relentless with torturing him like that and seemed to enjoy Zen's reactions.

"Mhmm.. more..."

His weak voice sounded barely audible between all moans. Jumin murmured close to his ear.

"Hm? I didn't hear, Zen."

His fingers slowed the movements what made the actor insane. Not now, dude! How could he play with him like that? But it was a sweet torture he wanted never to end. Wait, no! Gods...

"I... Jumin, I need more."

Why did his voice have to sound so desperate... But the heir seemed to be satisfied with the answer, kissing the bright red cheek of the albino, removing himself from him.

"Wait, no, please, don’t stop!"

Zen begged almost crying in need. He told him he wants more, didn't he? Why the fuck did he stop?

The metallic sound brought his attention. From half lidded eyes covered with lusty mist he couldn't be sure what he just saw turning head to the back, still exposed for the other male. His butt was gloss from all moisturizing fluids escaping his body. A gift for Alpha.

Jumin was holding a small foil package in his teeth while unbuckling his belt. The hard erection of him met Zen’s sight when the man pulled down his pants to release himself from tight fabric. Zen shivered seeing his size. Both from the fear of the pain he could give him, and excitement. He never had more than fingers inside. Now being controlling with lust he was not thinking about how disgusting it is. The moment Jumin was putting on the condom brought him a suspicious thought.

 

"You... were prepared?"

The man looked impassive as he continues the move, making sure all is in its place. He wasn't experienced in using that stuff then it took a while. However, both used that short break to take a breath.

"All time from the moment I felt our connection. It wouldn't be good not to have it if things went like now, don't you think?"

Jumin moved closer to Zen gripping his hips with both hands. It was a new experience for him too and didn't want to be too fast. Moving his member along actor's entrance, he was rubbing it against it slowly, getting used to that situation. Was he ever think about things going like that? Yes. From the day their bond hit him with the first heat he knew that one day Zen would be his. Just needed to be patient. That image was coming to his head every time they saw each other. Fantasizing after chats they had in the messenger. But the reality was feeling better. Not only images but the view, the oh so sweet smell of him that could seduce every Alpha even from miles. But he didn't belong to any random, but to him. No matter if the actor wanted it, or not. After that day he won't let him hide again.

Zen couldn't resist anymore, trying to move hips eagerly toward the man behind him. It was enough of teasing. Now, when he was ready to take him, hungry for feeling him, he did something he could never suspect from himself.

"Jumin... please... just put it in..."

He hated himself for being so desperate, but Jumin seemed to be fascinated by his change. From fighting to begging. The pain in his groins was unbearable to restrain himself any longer. With the helpf of one hand, he found the entrance pressing against the sweet place of his partner, slipping inside slowly. Zen was tight, but how wet he became helped with moving inside. A groan left the black haired man when all his length was embraced with the warmth of the other man's inside. The feeling of being in him was intoxicating. If now Zen tells him that he doesn't want it, it would be impossible to move back. Not when he felt how amazingly it is to connect with his pair.

 

Actor's long high moan of feeling filled inside made Jumin dug fingers of both hands into his hips. This time he couldn't stop his voice. Zen never felt something like that. Having anyone inside him was odd but... if it was Jumin, he didn't care. Earlier he would never think about him like that, but now, he wanted that man to take him. To fill him with himself, make to scream his name in pleasure, the one promised earlier by his fingers.

With a surprise, Zen had to admit that it didn't hurt as he thought. Having Jumin inside felt like they were indeed born to be connected like that. Like his body was made to give pleasure to that man, receiving in response even more than he could ever ask.

But the real heaven came when he felt him moving. The hard erection was stroking all walls, not giving any cell to be lonely in the pleasing. Actor's back arched in the new sensation. More, he wanted more, but Jumin was so gently, overprotective. Zen began moving his hips to deepen the pushes, just to have him more.

"Jumin, I am not a porcelain doll, just... fuck me."

The black hair fell on the heir's face, sticking to his sweating skin. Zen was so impatient when Jumin wanted to enjoy their connection. Hearing his desperate begging, he was close to listen to him and just do it. But no, he wanted to feel him completely. Piece by piece, emotion after another, enjoying the every single detail.

 

"If I will take you like you want we will finish it quick. Zen, after a long time of avoiding each other, I want to take everything possible."

The gray eyes were focused on how his member was disappearing in other's body. Holding his hips not to let him command his needed pace. Jumin was starting slowly, but with long, full movements. Enjoying his erection shining from Zen's fluids. It had to make the penetration easier but had another hidden meaning for the heir. It was a proof of his partner excitement. The part of his Omega self he was giving to him. The sign that his body was a reaction on his pair, craving him, craving their connection. It was a true gift he wanted to worship now.

But he was a man too, with own needs. Despite the words, everyone was telling about how he is unable to show emotions, Jumin has his limits, needs, desires. He craved that man, and it was evident. His body demanded more, pulsing inside the male, digging fingers deeper into his flesh, unwittingly fastening moves. The pleasure was filling all his body, felt in every cell like a jolt driving him crazy.

More, his body began taking what both needed. Not 'fucking him' as Zen said, but strong enough to steal more moans from silver head's mouth. And it was the button Zen was waiting to be pressed. Jumin's member found the spot he was earlier caressing with fingers, stealing all last clear mind from the albino. Jumin has to cover his mouth hearing the loud scream of him.

"Zen, not... that... loud..."

The actor now was literally crying. It was too much; his body couldn't handle it. He never thought that something could be that pleasurable that he couldn't take it anymore. Like tickling; it didn't hurt, but wasn't able to handle. The same was now. Zen's body was losing stabilization melting in Jumin's grip, falling on the wall in front of him.

"Too much... Jumin... I can't! I can't!"

It was amazing for the dominant one to see anyone reacting like that on him. God's, if they wouldn't be where they are, Jumin would steal all that sweet sounds of him. But Zen seemed to feel it too intense.

"Bent down, support yourself on the sink."

Leading them to move, Jumin pushed his partner's back to lay down. It made him press deeper, but Zen's easier breath signalized that it was better now. Or rather not torturing his oversensitive spot.

Zer whined feeling relief. The reaction of him made the actor feel embarrassed of acting like that in front of the craved male. He first was begging him for more, yelling at him that he is not that fragile. But what he did just show? A crybaby, not able to welcome him.

Jumin, like reading in Zen's thoughts, bent himself over his partner body, kissing his wet from tears cheek.

"Don't worry, what we can't do today we will try another time."

Another? Did he say... another? The red eyes widened confused with the feelings. But he said he is helping him to enjoy the party. Was he planning to do it again? In better scenery than in the staff restroom? It sounded too great to be true.

"You are talking too much, jerk."

Zen mocked him, but deep inside Jumin knew that he wanted it that same as he was. Just not ready yet to admit that. Not with words, because his body was speaking loudly enough.

The actor moaned with pleasure when Jumin came back to the broken pace, taking him as he needed. Intense, but only slightly stroking the sensitive spot in him. A perfect harmony, he thought, feeling how heat is feeling his loins. The fast and firm pushing was bringing him to the edge. Just with penetration? He is even not touching his pulsing from the desire erection. It was new, it was mesmerizing, bringing Zen beyond the reality. Now it was only him, that male and the raising pleasure in him. Their connection that avoiding was the biggest mistake of his life.

"Jumin... I... ah..."

The heir felt the change in the actor's body. Tensing, raising his hips with staying on tiptoes. How his pals were becoming white of tightly squeezing the edges of the sink. His breath became nervously, and the muscles tensing around him. He had to be close. Perfect timing, as Jumin slowly was feeling the same. The warmth was cumulating in loins, filling his lower stomach and pulsing in groins. His moves fastened more, to take all from that man.

"It is alright, Zen. End it. Do that for me."

The albino didn't need to hear it twice. His body was reaching climax for a while, and the heavy in breath baritone was like opening the door for his release. As much he wanted to refuse to the last words, doing it only for himself, not that jerk, the body again betrayed him feeling the pleasure intensified when he imagined the male behind him. His gray eyes, the black mop of his hair, the lips now making a thin line on his face. He hated it but knew that it is his fate. HE is his fate. And despite the hate to that, he couldn't push it away anymore.

'Ju... Ju... you jerk!"

On his last legs, Zen hid his face in lower arms to hide the scream, when his body was twitching from ejaculating pleasure. The climax he reached was stronger than he could imagine, driving Zen insane more than just the moment before.

The reaction was what Jumin needed for himself. It wasn't his name he screamed, but fits so well to the albino man. Feeling how his partner's anus is tightening the wrap around his member he couldn't keep it anymore, and with a few more trusts in shaking albino's body, he felt his own hot shots running from his body filling the male in front of him. Or rather it would if he didn't have the condom on himself. Still, the feeling was marvelous, stealing a loud groan from the older male, continuing pushing for a bit longer after he reached his climax, to keep their both pleasures for longer.

Completely exhausted, the heavy body of him fell on the one under him. Zen didn't complain, being tired as well. Tired but relaxed, no more filled with the irritating heat. Being honest, he never felt that relieved than now. Working himself, he was only calming down his needs, cheating his nature. But when the fated bodies finally met... He had to admit, Jumin was the one he needed. He could hate him; he could say many rude things to him, mocking, teasing, joking. But he couldn't avoid him knowing how badly he needs him.

"You jerk... I hate you... I hate you the most in the world..."

The red eyes opened finally to look into the gray belonging to the face with which his cheek was connected.

Jumin sighed, not moving from him yet. He wasn't surprised by the words he heard. Honestly, it was amusing to hear how Zen is still himself.

"I know. Let's go back to the party. The greeting ceremony should begin soon."


End file.
